You Are My Song
by EmeraldUzumaki
Summary: "Each time I tried to say goodbye. But you are there, you look my way when I touch the sky. We can share tomorrow and forevermore… I'll be there to love you so, You Are My Song." - Nanami Haruka. AllXNanami, NanamiXOC
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Song

Category: Uta No Prince-Sama

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: "Each time I tried to say goodbye. But you are there, you look my way when I touch the sky. We can share tomorrow and forevermore… I'll be there to love you so, _You Are My Song._ " - Nanami Haruka.

AN: I don't own Uta No Prince-Sama just the concept of the story and I don't own the song either so… read and review thanks… god bless.

Haruka's POV

I was humming a tune that I came up with while walking to the master course. "hey Nanami," someone called me. I turned around and saw Ittoki-Kun… "Ittoki-kun, what's up?" I asked. "Let's go to the practice room together." He said. "Sure." I smiled and we went to the practice room.

When we entered the room…

Sorry if this short I don't have my own laptop yet but I'll try and update more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : First Song for myself

AN: Hi, this is the continuation of it. I hope you like it! I don't UtaPri- and I don't own the song also…

Haruka's POV

When Ittoki-kun and I entered the practice room… I saw Hijirikawa-san is tuning the piano, Syo-kun is… as usual, running away from Shinomiya-san, Jinguji-san is staring at the window with his earphones on. And Cecil-san is reading a book with his earphones too."Hi minna, sorry we took so long." I said to them. Hijirikawa-san stood and gave me a small smile. "it's okay, at least you're here." He said. I nodded and went to the piano to arrange my music sheets.

"Is anybody present yet?" I asked. Then the door opened revealing a guy with icy-blue eyes with dark-spiky-blue hair coming in. "Oh okay now everybody is here, I'll give you the song now because I'm done." I smiled and hand over the music sheets one by one. "oh arigato Haru-chan." Shinomiya-san smiled. "As expected little lamb, your song really make me feel hot." Jinguji-san winked. I blushed… "I'll put lyrics that are worthy from your tune Nanami." Hijirikawa-san said.

"yeah,thanks Nanami for the song, and I'll find the best lyrics to make your song more powerful." Syo-kun determinedly said. "my princess Haruka, I'll write the best lyrics from the Muses and it will be delivered to you happily." Cecil-kun said. "I'll do my best to make a perfect song from your tune Nanami-san." Ichinose-san said.

My heart skipped a beat after Ichinose-san said that. I wonder what's wrong with me and I felt like this? "yes, and do your best minna-san.!" I smiled brightly. Then we dismissed ourselves, I was arranging my music sheets when someone called me. I turned and saw Ichinose-san is standing on the door-way. "what is it, Ichinose-san?" I asked.

"Um, can we play 20 questions tomorrow?" he said which surprised me. "eh? Why, Ichinose-san? You never played with us before." I said. It was unusual for him to play a game out of the blue. "I-I want to know about you." He said. And then again, my heart skipped a beat… and I think my blood went up to my face.

"u-umm, sure." I said. He smiled which is only I can see it because he doesn't smile often. "well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said. Then he left to the boy's dorm. *sigh* grandma, what is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? I'm so confused, why is Ichinose-san acting like this as if he… *shakes her head* 'no' it's impossible. Idols are forbidden to love or like… he can't possibly like me or… l-love me?

Ahhhhh! This is so confusing! I should just focus on my composing and make more songs for STARISH. Yeah that is a good idea to keep you from going crazy… perhaps I could make a song for that. *starts humming*. "wow, that's a nice tune." Someone said. Then I turn around I saw Kotobuki-senpai leaning on a tree.

"Is that a new song?" he asked. I nodded "It's not for STARISH though." I said. Which he tilted his head on the side. "oh, is it finish?" he asked. "n-no, not yet I didn't have the lyrics yet." I said and he nodded. "I have to go now, take care Kotobuki-senpai." I said. "call me Rei okay, it's much better." He said and waved.

Dinner was served and all of us ate in silence until… "haru-chan, can I ask something?" Shinomiya-san asked. "Of course, what is it?" I smiled. "have you ever been in love?" He asked. I choked and the guys have been offering me water but I already got mine. "Are you okay, Nanami?" Hijirikawa-san asked. I nodded. "Hey Natsuki, don't ask her like that it might bother her." Syo-kun scolded him. "I'm sorry Haru-chan" Shinomiya-san said.

"It's fine, I can answer… I haven't fell in love yet because my grandmother said that I will only know if I'm in love, my heart will skip a beat, I will feel nervous but at the same time I'm safe with him, I can't sleep when I think of him without noticing and I'll know if he's the one if he kissed me and I feel like I'm flying." I explained.

After I answered Shinomiya-san's question they blushed a little. "well, if that's all *yawns* I better go to bed." I said. They nodded in agreement and all of us stand up and went to our dorms… "Nanami-san." Ichinose-san called. "hmm, what is it ichinose-san." I might not be able to sleep tonight." he said. "Eh, Why?" I asked. "but I might fall asleep a little because I'm thinking of you." He said.

Before I had the chance to react at what he said. He's gone… my heart goes… DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI 10x faster than before. Why am I feeling like this again? Why is Ichinose-san making me feel like this? Ichinose-san can't like or l-love me. It's forbidden and besides, I don't have his ideal girl in me so why would he like or l-love someone like me?

*In my room*

I tossed and turn on my bed, it's useless… I can't sleep. I kept on thinking of what Ichinose-san told me and awhile ago. Why did he said that pick-up line (let's pretend they can use pick-up lines okay?) to me? I don't understand him, I hate it when he does that. But I ended up smiling *sigh*… I just continue humming a tune. Then I went to sleep.

Narrator's POV

*The next day*

Haruka woke up early than the others and she went to the practice room. She sat on the piano and settle her songs… *piano playing*

Crazy Love - Kim Chiu

I hate the way you walk  
Hate the way you talk  
Hate the way you look at me

I hate the way you smile  
Hate those big brown eyes  
Cause I know they're not for me

Cause we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

Sometimes, while I'm singing this song, I'm thinking of Ichinose-san and what he said yesterday. Am I falling in love? I hate this kind of feeling and the possibility of falling in love is not yet complete so, it's impossible that I'm falling for him and if I do, I better stay away from him. Because I can't break the 'no love' rule.

(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I hate thinkin of you  
Cause everytime i do  
I just keep on missing you

And I hate the way I feel  
Everytime your near  
Cause its feels like time is standing still

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I hate it when you're blue  
And how I cared for you  
Hate the way my heart desires

And I hate those sleepless nights  
And the pain I kept inside  
But I keep on  
Pretending it's alright

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Everytime i close my eyes  
All I see is you

(Сhorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I don't know what to do  
Hate me for loving you  
Cause I know it's wrong for  
Me to say... I love you..

Finally, I'm done. Then I notice at my watch… it's 7:30. I got 30 minutes to get in my class, I gather my things and I went out of the practice room so that I can get in my class.

Narrator's POV

While Nanami was walking down the hall to her classroom, she didn't notice that Ichinose Tokiya was hiding behind a wall near the practice room. He heard everything from the moment she entered the practice room until she came out to go to her class.

'I'll find a way for you to fall for me Nanami-san, cause you're mine and mine alone' he thought to himself and went to the S class with a stern look on his face. When he got to the classroom… "hey Ichi, where have you been?" Jinguji asked. "it's none of your concern." Tokiya coldly said.

"okay, I get it… after this we'll proceed to the practice room to practice little lamb's song." Jinguji said. Tokiya just nodded and went to his seat. He is not stupid for not being aware that there's a lot of competition for Nanami's heart. But he is not going to care about that, he has a lot of confidence that Nanami will choose him.

While Hyuga-sensei is ramping his lesson to them he's not listening, his mind is occupied with his beloved Nanami. "chi, Ichi!" Jinguji almost yelled at him to snap out of it. "h-huh?" Tokiya said. "jeez, you spaced out in the whole lesson, were going to the cafeteria for lunch." Jinguji said. "right, coming." Tokiya said and stood up. 'You'll be mine Nanami, I swear it.' He thought while walking with Syo and Jinguji to the cafeteria.

AN: *sigh* another finished chapter, I hope you guys will review and god bless! Lovelots 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Hi minna-san, sorry if I'm updating slowly I have an event to attend to in our school it's our sportfest and I hope you'll like this chapter cause it's going to get bumpy. Enjoy reading!**

 **Haruka's POV**

 ***phew* good thing no one saw me practicing my own song yesterday, "Haru-chan." Tsukimiya-sensei called. "h-hai, tsukimiya-sensei… what is it?" I asked. "Shining wants to talk to you." He/she said. "Oh I see, I'll see you at lunch Tomo-chan." I waved at her.**

 ***at Shining's office***

 **"Miss Nanami, howz za song coming up huh?" he asked. "It's fine Mr. President, I've just going to add some finishing touches to the song." I said. "good job miss Nanami, and I think I've heard you sing in the 3rd music room." He said. My heart is beating fast because of nervousness, will he tell somebody?**

 **"don't worry miss Nanami, your secret is safe with me and in fact, I want to make you debut secretly." He bluntly said. "E-eh? " I exclaimed. "I can't let your talent go to waste and in fact you deserve it… after all, you made STARISH famous it's time for you to step in to the spotlight. It's your time to shine!" he declared.**

 **"I-I don't know about that Mr. President, I'm not-" I was cut off by his hand. "No no no no no, my decision is final and after 5 years… your hair will grow long and that's the time I'll in traduce you as an idol." He said. Well I just sighed and nodded to his decision. "you can go back to class now Ms. Nanami." He said. I nodded and went to my classroom.**

 **"ohayo-pu minna-san, next Friday we'll have your recording project it will be individual." Tsukimya sensei announced. All of us gasped… Does that mean- "which means the composer will sing their own song of course, and we'll find out who will be the first ever solo artist!" Tsukimiya-sensei exclaimed. I'm still in-schock of what he/she said.**

 **I'll be composing a song for myself but, I don't know if I have enough confidence in myself. I think I'd better go and think this over… While I entered the 3rd practice room, "haru-chan, good afternoon." Shinomiya-san greeted. "hi good afternoon Shinomiya-san." I smiled. "have a snack with us Nanami." Ittoki-kun said. "sure." I answered then I sat in front of them.**

 **"good afternoon little lamb, still lovely as ever." Jinguji-san winked. "g-good afternoon J-Jinguji-san." I stuttered. "Jinguji, you're making her uncomfortable." Hijirikawa-san coldly said. "Fine, fine" Jinguji-san surrendered and sat beside him next to the piano. "where's Syo-kun, Cecil-kun and Ichinose-san?" I asked. They're still on the photoshoot but don't worry, they''ll be back before dinner time." Ittoki-kun answered.**

 **"speaking of dinner, I have something to tell you guys after dinner." I said. All of their eyebrows twitched and wondered. "okay, we'll wait Haru-chan." Shinomiya-san said. I nodded and we ate our snack while we wait for them. "Umm, While you guys are making dinner can I take charge of the desserts?" I asked them. "sure Nanami, your wish is our command." Hijirikawa-san politely said. I smiled at them and I'm thinking of how to prepare for my new song.**

 ***After dinner***

 **I took a deep breath as they waited for me to talk. "umm Ittoki-kun, you heard what Tskuimiya-sensei said about our individual project right?" I asked. "y-yeah what about it?" he said. "w-well, I already come up with a song for myself but…" I paused. "but?" all of them chorused. "I d-don't know if I have enough confidence to voice it out." I said.**

 **"Nanami, we believe in you just like you believed in us when we first debuted remember? Music changes the world." Ittoki-kun said. "you borught confidence in us Haru-chan , and this time it's time for us to give confidence in you." Shinomiya-san said. "you showed me true beauty in music when you taught the children in the playground so, have a little faith in yourself… you can do it Nanami." Hijirikawa-san said.**

 **"You brought love to me through music little lamb and I'm thankful that you came into my life, it's time to return the favor." Jinguji-san winked while handing me a pink rose. "princess Haruka, you broke my curse because of your music, and I will pray to the Muses to help you." Cecil-kun said. "You saved me when I was lost, you brought me back to where my music truly belong in my heart so Nanami-san… I believe in you, we all are." Ichinose-san said.**

 **I wiped my tears of joy "thank you guys, you gave me enough advice to do what's right… I'll do my best to make my song." I determinedly said. They smiled at me and I did the same. I look at the clock and saw that it's nine-o-clock already?! "I have to go to and finish my song guys, good night." I said and ran. "wait, Nanami-san." Ichinose-san called.**

 **I'm surprised of how fast Ichinose-san was in order to get here? "what is it?" I asked him. After the recording project, do you have something to do?" he asked. I tilted my head "why?" I asked. "I-I just want you to accompany me somewhere because I want to show you something." He said. "oh okay, sure." I answered. "o-okay, thank you Nanami-san I'll see you then." He said. "goodnight, Ichinose-san." I was about to turn around but he stopped me… I turn to face him but-**

 **Thump… thump… thump… thump…**

 **"goodnight Nanami-san, sweet dreams." He said then walked away while I was still slack-jawwed. I entered my room and saw Tomo-chan is sleeping, Good thing she's asleep, or else she'll keep on teasing me about what happen earlier. I touched my left cheek, I can still feel his lips on my cheek… yes he kissed me on my cheek.**

 **But why did he do that? He probably did that to take out my nervousness and I think it worked but, my heart won't stop beating like a horse racing. *sigh* I'm not falling for him and I can't. It's against the rules and I don't want to bother his career as STARISH. Perhaps a crush will do and of course I like him, but I can't go any deeper than that. That's it, after I accompany Ichinose-san to his place… I'll avoid him for good. Okay, time for me to finish my song before I go to bed.**

 **Ichinose's POV**

 **I can't sleep, it's not because of Otoya and Kotonuki-senpai's snores… I'm used to it but. I can't stop thinking about her, I know that falling in love was forbidden as an idol but d*mn! This is so frustrating! I wished that Shining will just remove the 'no love' rule and everything will go smoothly. My bigger problem is…**

 **The rest of STARISH, I'm not that stupid and ignorant not to notice their affection towards her especially Jinguji. I know he will do everything to get his hands on nanami's delicate body. *shakes head* what am I thinking? I'm thinking like a pervert now, d*rn you Jinguji you infected me with your perverted virus. I remembered her wish back then… she wanted me to sing with all of my heart.**

 **I did what she told me to and I felt free, she set my troubled heart free and from that moment when she was almost snatched away by HEAVENS, that's when I realized that…**

 **I…**

 **Fell…**

 **In…**

 **Love…**

 **With…**

 **Her…**

 **She said yes, I couldn't help but smile that she said yes that I asked her out and good thing she doesn't suspect anything that I'm taking her on a date. I prepared a song for her and I will sing it for the recording project but I asked Ringo-sensei to record it in someplace special because I dedicate my song for her. Good thing he agreed and I didn't hear any protest from Shining because I noticed that he's busy.**

 **Anyway, I've already prepared everything and the only thing that is missing is… the lady of the day. The first girl that accepted me whether I'm HAYATO or Ichinose Tokiya of STARISH… I actually made two songs I wonder which song she thinks is the best? *sigh* It's my first time to dedicate this song for her and she's my… I can't say it, I need to confirm it first.**

 **I hummed the song silently and I don't want them to know that I'm dedicating this song for her. I'm a little bit nervous of what was I suppose to say it to her perhaps I should rehearse? No. I need to feel it in my heart and I will do what my heart says… tomorrow I'll practice playing guitar for the song that I'm going to play for her.**

 **In this song I will show her how much she means to me and someday, if Shining remove the 'no love' rule I will not hesitate to hold a concert and after that, I'll introduce her to the people as the girl who treasured my heart and I'll ask her to be my girlfriend and I hope the boys will understand my intentions. If I found out that Jinguji is planning something that Nanami will not like… I'll crush him with my own hands.**

 **He's my friend as we are STARISH but when it comes to Nanami, that's a different story. Nobody and I mean nobody will take what's mine and I remembered that she said that she met me first when she went to Tokyo from her hometown. She also said that my song saved her and I couldn't help but blush while I remembered what she said.**

 **It makes me happy that she heard and met me first before Otoya and Jinguji and the rest of STARISH, I hope she won't be too surprised when I dedicate this song for her and I wish that she could let me explain my side and I hope that she'll say yes because I can wait no matter how long, as long as she will stay by my side.**

 ***the next day***

 **I was on my way to the classroom when I saw Jinguji talking to Nanam, I slowly hid behind the wall not too far from them but enough for me to hear what he said to her. "I'll try to think about it Jinguji-san, I'm really sorry that I can't be with you guys today I'm kind of busy." Nanami said. I'm surprised that she's not blushing anymore.**

 **"it's okay little lamb I understand but, you owe me okay?" Jinguji said and winked at her. "I'd better go, bye Jinguji-san." She bowed and left. "*sigh* you're really unique little lamb." He genuinely smiled which is rare. After 5 minutes, I went to the S class and sit on my chair next to Syo.**

 **The class went well but I didn't pay any attention to Hyuga-sensei Jinguji was the last one to come out of class and he was surprised to see me waiting for him. "we need to talk." I coldly said. We went to the nearby lake and faced him, "do you like Nanami-san?" I directly asked. His eyes widened and smirked "what is it to you if I am." He challenged.**

 **I clenched my fist "stay away from her." I sternly said. "and what give you the right to say that hmm?" He mused. "as her future boyfriend, I had a right to stop you." I confidently said. He was taken aback but then he smirked. "well I guess this is how it is, then may the best man win." He said as he hand me his hand.**

 **We shook hands and we walked back to the academy I didn't realize that it's almost dinner time. "Oh Jinguji-san, Ichinose-san… where have you guys been? Dinner is almost ready and I just finished making our desserts." Nanami said. "were back little lamb, sorry we got held up." Jinguji winked at her. "well the important is you guys are here safe and soundand I'm happy that you are." She smiled brightly.**

 **Thump… thump… thump…. Thump…**

 **My heart is beating so fast, her smile really calmed me down and whenever I'm depressed or tired I'll always remember her smile and everything will be okay. "come on guys, everybody's hungry and I'm just going to eat less so that I could keep my voice stable." Nanami said.**

 ***the recording project day***

 **I heard that Nanami will go first and all of were watching on t.v . while she's arranging her headphones**

 ***music playing***

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_  
 _ **Let it go, Let it go**_  
 _ **Turn my back and slam the door**_

 _ **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_  
 _ **Not a footprint to be seen**_  
 _ **A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen**_  
 _ **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_  
 _ **Couldn't keep it in**_  
 _ **Heaven knows I tried**_

 _ **Don't let them in, don't let them see**_  
 _ **Be the good girl you always had to be**_  
 _ **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_  
 _ **Well now they know**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Turn my back and slam the door**_  
 _ **And here I stand**_  
 _ **And here I'll stay**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway**_

 _ **It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**_  
 _ **And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all**_  
 _ **Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe**_  
 _ **I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve**_

 _ **Let it go, Let it go**_  
 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_  
 _ **Let it go, Let it go,**_  
 _ **Turn my back and slam the door**_  
 _ **And here I stand**_  
 _ **And here I'll stay**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway**_

 _ **Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen**_  
 _ **You won't find me, the past is so behind me**_  
 _ **Buried in the snow**_

 **While she's singing I couldn't help but admire her, she's good at composing but I never would have thought that her voice is as sweet as an angel. She's singing with her determination on her face it's like she wants to be stronger than before and I love that about her, always optimistic.**

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go,**_  
 _ **Turn my back and slam the door**_  
 _ **And here I stand**_  
 _ **And here I'll stay**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway...**_  
 _ **(let the music go on)**_  
 _ **let it go, let it go**_  
 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 **After she sang her song Shibuya-san and the rest of us went to greet her. "wow Haru-chan, I didn't know you had that magical voice in you." Shibuya-san said. "oh no… that was just-"she was cut off "Nanami you have a beautiful voice, and with your song it's like you're not just a composer but an idol at the same time." Otoya complimented her.**

 **"yeah Haru-chan, you're voice is soothing to the soul and it brings happiness in us." Shinomiya said. "Voice like an angel from heaven above, Nanami." Hijirikawa said. "y-you're v-very great Nanami, I didn't know that the song and your voice is so powerful." Syo said. "as expected from princess Haruka you are absolutely amazing and blessed by the Muses." Cecil said.**

 **"Litlle lamb, your song brings shiver in my spine but at the same time I feel hot." Jinguji said seductively. "Nanami, your performance is outstanding, I told you so." I said and gave her a small smile. "umm thank you guys, I hope you'll do your best too." She smiled at us. Then after she left, it's Otoya's turn to sing. "I 'm going to sing a song that will sweep her off her feet." Jinguji whispered in my ear.**

 **"I hope that your song can beat mine and I'll make her rate it." I said. "If I win, she'll date me and I'm pretty sure that I'll make her the number 1 unique girl for me in the whole world." He said. "well if I win, she'll date me and after a few years, I'll ask her to marry me." I confidently said. "oh ho ho ho, you're excited to the knot with her huh?" He mused.**

 **"yes and she's the only girl that I want to grow old with, and no one else but her." I coldly said. "let's just wait for her final decision shall we?" He said. I nodded. We went back to our dorms and I laid down on my bed and look at the ceiling. 'soon Nanami, you'll be mine and mine alone.' I thought to myself before I fell asleep.**

 **AN: *sigh* finished one chapter, I 'm going to make another chapter of this and I'm not sure about the pairings yet but, I hope you readers will be able to suggest of who you want Nanami Haruka to live happily ever after with. Please review also for your suggestions and comment about the story and suggest some pairings to Nanami so that I'll be able to add some thrills and twists in this I might not be good at it but I'll try my best so then again, please review and suggest. Happy reading and God Bless! 3**


End file.
